The Rebirth of Harry Potter
by Asmara4Always
Summary: Seventh year, and Harry Potter has decided this year things will be different by any means necessary. Even if that means joining the man that wants him dead. HPSS slash, HPLV father son


Summary: Seventh year, Harry Potter has finally seen the light and in turn found the dark. After a year of being sad and lonely Harry has decided that he's tired. Tired of the wizarding world and its trust him trust him not attitude. Tired of friends that ignore him now that they've found each other, and most of all tired of Dumbledore and his precious order. The way they use him, keep things from him, and outright lye to him at times. Now his seventh year is about to start and this year things will be different, a new Harry Potter is born. One that no longer wears blinders, one that can see the large grey area's that exist in life, can see the advantages of knowing how to use the dark arts, and most importantly one that sees voldemort in a different light. Sees that he's not after world domination that he really just wants change, new laws and a new ministry, one that's run properly and competently. Now Harry Potter has decided that's what he wants too and he's going to help it come about by any means necessary, even if that means joining the man that has wanted him dead since birth.Dark Harry HP/SS slash, HP/V father son relationship

Author's Note: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

The Rebirth Of Harry Potter

Prologue

From The Journal Of Harry Potter:

_Of all the words of tongue or pen _

_The saddest are these_

_It might have been _

_That's what it will say on my headstone and no one will know its true meaning, no one that is except me. Oh I'm sure people years from now, if they stumble across it and are bored enough to even bother to wonder at what it means, will assume that some caring family member placed it there. Thinking of all the things that they wished they had told me when I was alive, when in fact it is the opposite. It is I that wish I could say a few choice things to a great many people though I know I never will. Don't be mistaken, I would tell them in a heartbeat if all I had to worry about were their hurt feelings, but I have learned this last year to look at the big picture and I know that if I were to speak to them in the way I so desire it is I that would pay the price. _

_I that would suffer the disgust and revolution on the faces of the so-called light wizards, they would view me as a selfish and conceited person, which is in fact what they are. Oh they would protest loud and long if I told them this but it is in fact quite true. Obviously there are exceptions to every rule, but the majority of the so-called light wizards I have found think very highly of themselves and are quick to judge and even quicker to condemn. They also have had the words forgiveness and obvious stricken from their vocabulary, which they have replaced with denial. I guess that's why they are so good at it, they would deny the grass was green or the sky was blue if it suited their purposes._

_Of all the people I would like to tell off the one I would most enjoy venting at is Dumbledore, how I have dreamed of shoving the words down his throat. Confronting him and telling him that I know now, know what he has spent my whole life hiding from me. How he has lied to me and had others lie to me, planting the seeds of mistrust in me towards slytherin my true house. Oh I'll be the first to admit that my first impression of Malfoy was less than impressive, in fact I found him to be far to arrogant. However and I believe with one hundred percent certainty Dumbledore knew this. Had I been sorted into slytherin house I would have seen the real him and we would have been the best of friends, instead of the best of enemies._

_I can still remember when my magic broke the blocks that Dumbledore place on it when I was born, and I inherited my much overdue second sight from my mother, who was in fact adopted by the Evans family and as pure blooded as my father. Though she never knew this nor did the Evans family, oh Dumbledore had made sure of that. A clever memory charm here, a memory alternate charm there and the Evans family could recall the nine months my mother lived in here adopted moms womb, after all we couldn't have my mother know that her father was in fact Thomas Riddle also know as Lord Voldemort. That might lead her to discover how she came to be with the Evans family and because of those answers to switch sides, and Dumbledore didn't need two heirs of one of the four founders pitted against him. _

_I remember that first vision so clearly when I learned about Dumbeldores treachery, I woke from it cold and trembling not wanting to believe what I had seen but in my heart of hearts already knowing that it was true. It took several more visions like this for me to realize that something was wrong and that these weren't ordinary nightmares and so I did some research with both my school books and books I ordered from Diagon alley via catalogue. That's when I learned of the gift of second sight in old book a shop owner had found only to anxious to help the famous Harry Potter. How pathetic. The book spoke of how this rare gift past down through families by the females gave the user depending on how strong they were, the ability to see the truth in people, to put it simply. Upon finding this out I was devastated, my mentor and the one person I could completely trust had betrayed me more wholly and completely than I could ever have in my worst nightmares imagined, I cried for hours it seemed though only minutes passed. _

_I will admit that I came so close to breaking and I think that if I had no-one on this earth would ever have been able to put me back together again, but I found once my tears had passed instead of the nothingness and despair that I thought I would feel there was anger instead. A sharp burning anger for the truth, to know everything this man had hidden from me, and so I trained and learned how to use my power and how to make it seem as if he still had control over the majority of my magic. _

_When I knew enough I ventured into his mind and asked my questions knowing that he couldn't hurt me any more than he already had. The things I learned from this man I thought I knew turned my stomach, I learned of how he had stolen my grandmother (Allaina) from Voldemort when she was two weeks pregnant only keeping her alive long enough to give birth to my mother before disposing of her body in the forbidden forest. I learned of how angry Dumbledore was when Tom had found her body and realised that she had given birth to his child, and how he had debated briefly on whether or not to kill my mother then as a new born when she posed no threat and save himself the trouble of doing it later on if Tom found her. How he had consulted a seer during Tom's school days when he felt the power Tom had, and learned of his fall at the hands of a Riddle. That the whole war and the creation of Lord Voldemort was in fact his fault, in an effort to stop his own destruction he had in fact started the sequence of events that would lead to it. _

_I laughed out loud when I learned this thinking of what he had told me in years past, how death was just the next great adventure; I guess Dumbledore just wasn't ready to take that adventure any time soon. I also learned a most interesting fact about my dear potions master, about the real reason he had defected to the side of light. It turns out that Snape was married at one point and that he and Jason his husband (yep husband, that's legal in the wizarding world) had been very much in love until the day that Dumbledore had killed Jason. Though with the help of some very powerful magic and a handful of wizards under the imperio(?) curse to say they had seen the new Dark Lord kill the man he had convinced Snape that Voldemort had done it because he believed Jason to be weak. Snape had only been 21 at the time having gotten married right after graduation and had wanted revenge though he still believed in Voldemort and what he stood for, he could not help the man that had killed his love. _

_I can't wait to get back to school and show Snape this lovely memory in the pensive I bought in Diagon Alley the other day after I had straightened out all the problems at Gingotts. It turns out that Dumbledore had taken control of my real account and had a smaller one made that he had given to me, filled with more money than I had ever seen but not even a ten of what I really had, knowing I wouldn't question it because I had no clue about my families financial status. _

_So that's what I did yesterday I went to Diagon Alley and got control of my vault as well as the Black family vault which Sirius had given to me should his innocence ever be proven. I find it funny to wonder what he would think if he knew that April first of my sixth year, his favourite holiday, we caught Wormtail for good and Sirius Black was exonerated with apologies and money from the ministry for his twelve years in Azkaban Prison. Not that it did him any good since he was dead the hypocritical arseholes. I read the interview Minister Fudge Bucket himself gave the Daily Prophet, claimed to have known that Sirius was innocent all along and had secretly had a small group of people working on proving it. I bet they lined up in droves to be one of the J.S (Justice Squad) as their being called now. How pathetic can you get, they got medals and power over wizarding Britain as they only answer to the Minister as well as big bonus's and two month paid vacations for being able to see a mans innocence even when all others couldn't. Great move Fudge Bucket since they've formed over 22 know Death Eaters have gone free (not that I care) and if they keep up their lavish spending of the ministry's money the treasury will be empty in 5 years tops. _

_After I had learned all I could from the old mans mind I moved on to my so called friends, no surprises their, Ron didn't like me he just hung around my because it boosted his popularity. He was, as if I didn't know jealous as hell of me and apparently took great pleasure shagging Hermione in my bed in our dorm room. Gross looks like I need to learn some really strong cleaning charms post haste, that is if I'm still in gryffindor by the end of our first day back. Which I do not plan to be, so he can shag her on he common room floor for all I care. _

_Hermione turned out to be quite a slut turns out she's cheating on Ron (Ha Ha Ha take that git) with a new partner nightly, well the nights she isn't with Ron. Apparently his prick isn't very big and he sure as shit doesn't know how to use it, she also doesn't like that our Ronny boy is pure vanilla in the sex department. Our Hermione is kinky, very kinky, god I spent a good hour over the toilet after that reaching as I've started to call it, if I never see Longbottom naked again it'll be to soon._

_Great friends I've got, please note that sarcasm. Oh I almost forgot to mention that they've been spying on my every waking and sometimes sleeping moment for Dumbledore as has the rest of the great and mighty Order Of The Phoenix. I wonder what they'd do if I told them that Dumbeldors pet phoenix isn't really a phoenix but a bird masked with dozens of spells to imitate a phoenix in every way shape and form. Oh he had a phoenix when he was younger like a child but it left him shortly after he started his fifth year, apparently he'd changed to much and it didn't want to be around him anymore._

_Shit it's almost two thirty I gotta sleep, tomorrow it's off to Hogwarts for my last year new houses, new friends and I get to see my grandfather. Wonder how he'll take the news; well that and I have every intention of joining him in his quest to take the ministry and Dumbledore down._

_Harry Riddle _

_P.S I wonder if gramps will let me take the Riddle name the Potter one represents something that was never true and doesn't exist anymore._

tbc..._  
_


End file.
